Don't You Miss Me?
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! BINSUK FANFICTION/Tidak mudah bagi Jongsuk merelakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hingga dia harus menjalani masa sulit tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkannya./Woobin & Jongsuk/BL/MPREG/Angst/DLDR/RNR
1. Prolog

**DON'T YOU MISS ME?**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI ANGST/MPREG/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Cast:

Lee Jong Suk

Kim Woo Bin

Park Boo Young

**Summary**

Tidak mudah bagi Jongsuk merelakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hingga dia harus menjalani masa sulit tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkannya.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

"Ampun appa hiks jebal ampun hiks…" mohon seorang namja berambut ikal yang memeluk kaki namja paruh baya yang seperti tak sudi lagi melihatnya.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu eoh? Aigooo kau kan namja, bagaimana bisa kau hamil selama 3 bulan dan menyembunyikannya dari kami? Padahal aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu hiks… Aku tahu aku hanya eomma tirimu hiks… oh yeobooo" lirih seorang yeoja yang masih cantik diusia nya yang sudah setengah abad.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu Lee Jong Suk. SIAPA APPA DARI JANIN SIALAN ITU?!" pekik Mr. Lee dengan napas tersendat-sendat menahan amarah.

"Hiks… appa mianhae hiks…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya hiks… Jeballl jangan usir aku hiks… Aku tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana hiks… Aku saying appa hiks… Jebal kasihani a-"

BUGH

"Akh! Hiks… appa hiks…" lirih Jongsuk yang terpental kesudut ruangan setelah mendapat tendangan telak dari Mr. Lee. Wajah Jongsuk tampak pucat ditambah lebam didekat matanya. Siapapun yang melihat wajah namja berkulit susu itu, pasti akan meringis ngilu melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Bahkan darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan bertubui-tubi dari sang appa.

"Kau tidak jauh beda dengan pelacur yang melahirkanmu itu! Tidak tahu malu, menjijikan dan tidak tahu terima kasih! Lebih baik kau pergi saja temui eomma-mu itu sebelum aku membunuhmu jika kau bertahan disini" decih Mr. Lee yang langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jong Suk yang terkapar dan mencoba bangkit meski tertatih dengan merasakan pedih akibat air mata yang mengenai sudut bibir dan matanya yang terluka.

"Rasakan itu ahahaaaa dasar gay menjijikan!" desis Mrs. Lee yang merupakan eomma tiri Jongsuk dengan seringai menakutkan. Yeoja itu kembali menangis sengsegukan saat mengejar suaminya.

Jongsuk merangkak kesakitan menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun suara langkah kaki yang begitu dikenalnya membuat tangisnya meledak. Sebisa mungkin dia mempercepat gerakkannya yang tak jauh beda seperti binatang yang terluka.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Pergerakkannya berhenti saat dia melihat kaki telanjang yang berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya. Kaki itu, Jong Suk tidak akan melupakannya. Kaki yang menjerat dan mengukungnya. Kaki yang dulu selalu berlari mengejarnya dan membawanya berlari bersama, sebelum perasaan itu muncul dihatinya. Kini kaki itu seolah akan selalu menginjaknya. Orang yang dicintainya dan dengan mudah menghancurkannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menggugurkan janin haram dan menjijikan itu?" suara itu, Jong Suk juga tak akan pernah melupakannya. Suara bass nan menenangkan yang dulu selalu menghiburnya, sebelum perasaan itu muncul dan membuat suara itu terdengar menyeramkan dan menakutkan dengan segala cacian dan umpatannya yang mampu mengoyak hati kapan saja.

"Woobin ah… kenapa kau tega sekali hiks…"

"Kusarankan untuk terakhir kalinya, matilah bersama janin yang kau cintai itu. Ingatlah seumur hidupmu, tak ada seorangpun yang ingin melihatmu lagi. Bahkan eomma-mu sendiri. Ck" decaknya malas dan meninggalkan Jongsuk dengan luka di hati yang bernanah.

"Hiks… Baby, jangan takut ne hiks… ada eomma disini hiks…"

.

.

.

Ini bayaran untuk Don't you miss me rate M yang saya hapus.

Ayo berteman di social media yang tertera diatas.

^_^"

…


	2. Chapter 1

**DON'T YOU MISS ME?**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 7f92156b**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI INCEST/ANGST/MPREG/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Cast:

Lee Jong Suk

Kim Woo Bin

Park Boo Young

**Summary**

Tidak mudah bagi Jongsuk merelakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hingga dia harus menjalani masa sulit tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkannya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tinggi kurus berkulit seputih susu itu tampak menangis dalam tindihan patung besar yang membuat darah terus mengucur deras dari kepalanya dan retakkan tulang terus terdengar saat matanya menatap pada namja yang wajahnya terlihat sama didepannya, hingga namja itu menutup matanya, meninggalkan dunia ini. Sedangkan namja yang ditatapnya tampak menangis ketakutan tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, hingga pandangannya beralih pada seorang yeoja kecil yang menatapnya sambil menangis. Yeoja kecil itu mencebikkan mulutnya dan siap meledakkan tangisnya kapan saja hingga membuat namja itu mengulurkan tangan tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun saat seorang namja berbadan besar menggendong yeoja itu menjauh darinya.

Meski matanya menunjukkan kerinduan mendalam, namun entah kenapa mulut dan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga sebuah cahaya menyilaukan membuatnya kesakitan dan-

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH hosh hosh hosh" pekiknya dan bernapas sebanyak mungkin karena sebelumnya dia kesulitan bernapas. "Hiks" bibir tipi situ bergetar mengingat mimpi yang sama.

.

.

.

Lee Jong Suk POV

Masih mimpi yang sama. Mimpi yang terus membelengguku dalam hidup mengerikan dan penuh luka. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, meski itu didalam mimpi. Sakit rasanya menahan suara saat ingin berteriak sekuat yang kita mau. Kuperhatikan ruangan kecil yang menjadi tempat tidurku sekarang. Sudah 8 tahun, dan aku masih terpuruk dengan kenangan mengerikan yang membuatku serasa ingin mati saja. Sakit sekali rasanya mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan beranjak dari kasur tipisku kekamar mandi. Hari ini aku diterima bekerja disebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang sekolah luar biasa. Luar biasa? Ya, sekolah yang berisikan anak-anak luar biasa memiliki kebutuhan khusus dalam hal kasih sayang. Entah kenapa, saat melihat salah satu dari mereka hatiku langsung menciut. Sekolah ini terletak di pinggiran Seoul yang menjadi tempat tinggalku sekarang. Pinggiran disini bukan berarti buruk. Sekolah dasar yang menjadi tempat kerja baruku ini adalah sekolah swasta yang uang spp nya sama denagn uang makanku selama satu setengah tahun.

Melihat betapa luasnya sekolah dan ketatnya penjagaan disana, aku tidak merasa heran lagi. Karena fasilitasnya juga bagus. Ahhh jadi ingat aku kecil dulu hahahaaaa. Dulu, dulu sekali sebelum rasa yang kumiliki membunuhku perlahan-lahan.

Aku, Lee Jong Suk. Umurku 26 tahun sekarang. Hidupku lumayan, haaahhhh kalau bisa makan dan minum itu sudah bisa dibilang lumayan bukan? Apalagi aku hidup sebatang kara. Sudah cukup untuk bisa dikatakan lumayan.

LJS POV end

.

.

.

Jongsuk melangkah pasti memasuki pekarangan sekolah dasar yang megah itu. Isinya sudah pasti anak-anak konglomerat negeri ginseng tersebut. Jongsuk melambaikan tangan pada beberapa anak yang juga baru datang disekolah. Tidak peduli anak-anak itu menatapnya aneh. Toh, tidak lama lagi dia akan akrab dengan anak-anak itu.

Sebenarnya Jongsuk juga bingung tentang kenapa dia bisa diterima disekolah ini. Padahal dia hanya lulusan SMA sederajat. Apalagi mengingat guru-guru disekolah itu adalah lulusan luar negeri dan adapun yang asli Korea, mereka juga lulusan sarja yang mengagumkan. Tapi, terlepas dari semua itu, Jongsuk harus berbangga hati karena dia bukanlah orang sebodoh itu, jadi dia menganggap bahwa alasan itulah dia diterima. Bisa saja kan?

Jongsuk memasuki kantor kepala sekolah dan disambut dengan senyum memikat yeoja yang berpakaian seksi tersebut. Yeoja cantik yang terlihat ramah, pasti banyak namja diluar sana yang menginginkannya. "Jongsuk shi?" tanyanya.

"Ah ne. Apa anda yang menerimaku jadi guru disini?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Heee tentu saja. Silakan duduk. Ada peraturan yang harus kau ketahui disekolah ini. Arasseo?" ujar yeoja itu tetap dengan senyumnya hingga Jongsuk tidak gugup sedikitpun dihadapan kepala sekolah itu.

"Oke Jongsuk shi. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Shin Hye. Aku kepala sekolah disini dan benar jika akulah yang menerimamu bekerja disini" jelasnya.

"Gomawo" Jongsuk membungkuk hormat saat berterima kasih.

"Ah, tiga bulan ini kau belum jadi guru. Kau akan jadi asisten guru dikelas 3 cloudy dalam dua bulan masa training. Jika hasilnya memuaskan, kau boleh jadi guru tetap disini. Bagaimana?"

"Ne! Aku mengerti"

"Eyyy kau semangat sekali. Baiklah, untuk peraturannya kukatakan nanti saja. Kasihan guru di 3 cloudy. Pasti kewalahan karena asisten yang kemarin mengundurkan diri. Maklum anak-anak disini kelakuannya luar biasa semuanya. Semua guru dibuat kewalahan. Aissshhhh" keluh Shin Hye hingga mendatangkan ringisan dari mulut Jongsuk karena ngeri.

"Apa mereka senakal itu?" tanya Jongsuk yang tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Shinhye.

"Kau pikir kenapa para orang tua harus mengirim anak-anak mereka kesekolah yang jauh dari kota Seoul? Haaahhh sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui kalau ini sekolah buangan, karena aku merasa kaya raya disini. Tapi, jika mengingat anak-anak disini selalu berasal dari sekolah lain, kurasa bisa juga disebut sekolah buangan" desah Shinhye.

"Baiklah. Anda lumayan membuatku was was. Aku akan pergi kekelas 3 cloudy. Annyeong" pamit Jongsuk yang langsung kabur dari ruangan shinhye tanpa mendengarkan teriakkan Shinhye yang lumayan memekakkan telinga itu.

.

.

.

Jongsuk menyesal tidak berbalik saat Shinhye sang kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Kualat lagi-lagi menghampirinya karena mengabaikan kepala sekolah yang baik hati padanya. Kenapa Jongsuk menyesal? Jawabannya adalah karena dia berada dilorong-lorong yang bahkan dia tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang. Berkali-kali dia naik turun lift, namun tak juga menemukan kelas 3 cloudy. "Aigooo aku bisa gila" keluhnya dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Jongsuk hampir saja berteriak meminta pertolongan kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap bayangan seorang anak disudut lorong. Anak itu duduk bersila sambil memeluk tas berwarna pink miliknya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Jongsuk ragu untuk menyapa anak itu. Hell ya! Untuk apa anak kecil itu duduk dilorong sepi begini saat teman-temannya yang lain sedang menimba ilmu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongsuk mendekati anak itu.

PUK

Tangan Jongsuk bergetar saat menyentuh pundak kecil itu. Apalagi saat anak itu perlahan membalikkan kebalanya kebelakang dan menampilkan wajahnya yang tertutupi poni panjangnya yang menutupi mata. Persis seperti-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA HANTUUUUUUUUUUU!" pekik Jongsuk yang mundur susah payah dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar merangkak dari belakang. Jongsuk hampir saja mati kaetakutan kalau saja suara merdu yang keluar dari mulut itu tak menyadarkannya.

"SHIKKEURO! Aiissshhh jinca!" pekik yeoja kecil yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anak yang dikira hantu oleh Jongsuk.

Jongsuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bernapas ngos-ngosan sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih selamat dari serangan jantung. Gila, baru hari pertama bekerja sudah sial begini, pikirnya. "OMO! Sayang kau haahhh aigooo kau manusia ternyata hosh hosh" ujar Jongsuk masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kau pikir aku ini hantu? Apa kau buta? Kau tidak lihat wajah cantikku ini huh? Babo!" sinis yeoja kecil itu hingga membuat mulut Jongsuk menganga lebar.

'Sial! Anak ini kasar sekali heh? Kalau saja aku tidak ingat aku bekerja disini demi membelikan kado mahal untuk anakku tiap tahunnya, bocah kasar dan tidak punya sopan santun serta terlalu percaya diri ini pasti sudah kulempar dari lantai 6 ini' amuk Jongsuk dalam hati karena dikatai bodoh oleh bocah kecil didepannya.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya menyentuhku? Terlebih kau mengataiku hantu heh? Sudah bosan hidup ya?" pekik bocah kecil itu lagi. Jongsuk hampir saja bunuh diri jika tidak ingat tujuannya bertahan hidup.

"Aigooo hahahaaa mianhae ne. Ahjussi salah. Mianhae" Jongsuk membungkuk didepan yeoja kecil itu dengan tangan yang menyatu didepan wajah, tanpa sadar jika yeoja kecil itu berlalu meninggalkannya. Untunglah Jongsuk cepat menyadarinya. "YAK! Beritahu ahjussi dimana kelas 3 cloudy please" pekik Jongsuk.

"Mwo? 3 cloudy? Itukan kelasku. Untuk apa kau kesana?" jawab yeoja kecil itu sambil masuk ke lorong lain dilantai itu dan membuat Jongsuk kaget saat melihat ada banyak pintu disana dengan label-label nama kelas diatasnya.

"Ahjussi adalah asisten baru dikelasmu. Tapi, eyyyy kenapa kau belum masuk kelas? Bukankah ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran?" Jongsuk keget lagi.

"Berhenti memekik didekatku! Kau benar-benar berisik! Arra?!" yeoja kecil itu berhenti sambil menatap tajam pada Jongsuk. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan cengiran.

'Aigooo padahal dia sendiri yang dari tadi memekik. Berani sekali dia memarahi namja setampan aku ini hiks' pekik Jongsuk dalam hati.

"Ini kelasnya. Pergi masuk sana!" titah yeoja itu ketus. Namun wajah sinisnya berubah dengan wajah terkejut saat Jongsuk langsung menggendongnya masuk kedalam kelas.

BRAK

"ANNYEOOOONNNGGGG!" seru Jongsuk yang menggendong yeoja tadi di pundaknya dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan terkejut serta mulut menganga dari penghuni kelas tersebut.

"AARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH ADA AHJUSSI MESUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!" pekik salah satu murid namja dikelas itu karena melihat rok temannya yang digendong Jongsuk tersingkap. Saat itu juga hidup penuh hiruk pikuk dilalui Jongsuk karena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari 25 murid dikelas itu.

.

.

.

"Ahahaaa kau lucu sekali sampai dihajar begitu oleh anak-anak kecil itu" tawa menggelegar terdengar diseluruh penjuru kantin saat melihat kondisi Jongsuk yang mengenaskan. Wajah Jongsuk penuh dengan cakaran dan ruam merah karena dicakar dan dicubit ooleh murid-murid 3 cloudy. Jongsuk melenguh sedih saat mengetahui hari pertamanya disekolah itu begitu mengenaskan.

"Gomawo pujiannya" ujar Jongsuk masih dengan memaksakan senyum terpancar diwajahnya yang menyedihkan itu.

"Ah, kenalkan namaku Kang Sora. Aku guru IPA dikelas 3. Namamu?" Yeoja cantik dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang itu memperkenalkan diri sambil memakan makanannya.

"Lee Jongsuk. Aku asisten dikelas itu. Masih training, wajar jika dihajar begini" Jongsuk membela diri, namun malah mendatangkan tawa dari Sora.

"Eyyy yeoja yang kau bawa kekelas itu, bagaimana bisa kau menggendongnya begitu?" tanya Sora penasaran. Jongsuk menghela napas panjang sebelum menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan yeoja kecil yang mengerikan itu.

"Hahahaaaa Jongsuk aaahhhh kau lucu sekali hahahaaa hap"

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" suruh Jongsuk setelah menyuapkan roti isi kemulut Sora dan membuat yeoja cantik itu cemberut.

"Aku serius. Kau tahu, yeoja itu namanya Kim Boo Young. Kau tahu dia anak siapa?" tanya Sora. Jongsuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"Aigooo dia itu anak pemilik yayasan ini. Dulu yayasan ini tidak sebesar ini, tapi semenjak nona Shinhye menikah dengan Kim Woobin yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya itu, sekolah ini jadi sangat besar dan terkenal. Jadi kuperingatkan kau untuk berhati-hati pada yeoja kecil nan mengerikan itu" terang Sora tanpa peduli pada Jongsuk yang sudah membatu sejak sebuah nama keluar dari mulut Sora.

Nama yang bahkan seumur hidupnya, tidak ingin diingatnya lagi. Nama yang jika hanya diingat mampu merobek kembali bekas luka dihatinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback to Eight years ago**

Jongsuk menekuk kakinya, menggigil saat angin dari pintu balkon yang ditempatinya sekarang menusuk tulangnya. Tirai-tirai melambai juga terkena angin. Jongsuk terpekur disudut kamar dengan pecahan kaca yang berasal dari pintu balkon kamar itu. Matanya sembab dan penuh lebam, cukup kejam menghiasi wajah putih bersihnya yang manis. Mulutnya terus bergetar karena isakkan yang tak juga berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Suara napasnya yang terjepit seperti terkena asmapun tak kalah kejam untuk didengarkan.

Jongsuk membungkus tubuh telanjangnya yang mengenaskan dengan selimut putih yang ternodai darah dan sperma bekas aktivitas sebelumnya. Sementara itu, suara gemericik air didalam kamar mandi mengiringi isakkan pilu yang dikeluarkan Jongsuk. Hingga suara air itu terhenti dan membuat Jongsuk menekuk wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara langkah kaki menggema ditelinga saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Suara pintu lemari yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali dnegan kasar. Jongsuk berjengit takut setiap mendengarnya. Katakan dia terlalu lemah hingga berada dalam situasi mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

Seorang namja tinggi besar dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna itu berjalan menuju kasur dan beranjak tidur tanpa menghiraukan isak pilu Jongsuk. "Wae woobin ah hiks… Wae?" tanyanya hampir seperti berbisik.

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula, kau menyukainya kan? Bukankah hal seperti ini yang kau inginkan hingga membuat orang yang kucintai mati didepanku dengan cara mengenaskan?"

"Ta-"

"Berhenti berbicara atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Rasakan saja akibatnya dan jangan mengeluh" ujar woobin yang langsung tenggelam dalam tidurnya tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan namja yang dipunggunginya yang sesak disudut kamar diantara pecahan kaca yang disebabkan oleh pemberontakkan yang dilakukan Jongsuk sebelum dia merasakan ngilu disekujur tubuhnya dan sakit yang menyiksa dibagian selatannya. Iya, dia diperkosa. Oleh namja yang tengah tidur dengan nyaman itu.

"Aku sahabatmu dan menjadi adikmu sekarang. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Hiks… aku tidak pernah membunuhnya hiks… Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Hiks eugh hiks…" lirihnya saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca itu.

.

.

.

"GAY BODOH!"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"TIDAK TAHU MALU!"

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

Tulisan yang menghiasi meja belajar Jongsuk saat dia sekolah. Kepalanya benar-benar pening karena tidak tidur nyenyak beberapa hari ini. Alasannya? Jongsuk harus melayani nafsu Woobin yang menggila tiap kali dia akan tidur. Jongsuk ingin istirahat dirumah daripada menahan sakit di analnya karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Kalau bukan karena waktu ujian kelulusan satu bulan lagi, tidak mungkin Jongsuk masih berkeliaran disekolah mahal itu.

.

.

.

Jongsuk masih bisa bertahan dari kekejaman Woobin saat-saat menjelang ujian. Tapi setelah upacara kelulusan, musibah baru menghampirinya.

BRAK

"Ampun appa hiks jebal ampun hiks…" mohon seorang namja berambut ikal yang memeluk kaki namja paruh baya yang seperti tak sudi lagi melihatnya.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu eoh? Aigooo kau kan namja, bagaimana bisa kau hamil selama 3 bulan dan menyembunyikannya dari kami? Padahal aku bisa mendengarkan ceritamu hiks… Aku tahu aku hanya eomma tirimu hiks… oh yeobooo" lirih seorang yeoja yang masih cantik diusia nya yang sudah setengah abad.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya padamu Lee Jong Suk. SIAPA APPA DARI JANIN SIALAN ITU?!" pekik Mr. Lee dengan napas tersendat-sendat menahan amarah.

"Hiks… appa mianhae hiks…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya hiks… Jeballl jangan usir aku hiks… Aku tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana hiks… Aku saying appa hiks… Jebal kasihani a-"

BUGH

"Akh! Hiks… appa hiks…" lirih Jongsuk yang terpental kesudut ruangan setelah mendapat tendangan telak dari Mr. Lee. Wajah Jongsuk tampak pucat ditambah lebam didekat matanya. Siapapun yang melihat wajah namja berkulit susu itu, pasti akan meringis ngilu melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Bahkan darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan bertubui-tubi dari sang appa.

"Kau tidak jauh beda dengan pelacur yang melahirkanmu itu! Tidak tahu malu, menjijikan dan tidak tahu terima kasih! Lebih baik kau pergi saja temui eomma-mu itu sebelum aku membunuhmu jika kau bertahan disini" decih Mr. Lee yang langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jong Suk yang terkapar dan mencoba bangkit meski tertatih dengan merasakan pedih akibat air mata yang mengenai sudut bibir dan matanya yang terluka.

"Rasakan itu ahahaaaa dasar gay menjijikan!" desis Mrs. Lee yang merupakan eomma tiri Jongsuk dengan seringai menakutkan. Yeoja itu kembali menangis sengsegukan saat mengejar suaminya.

Jongsuk merangkak kesakitan menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun suara langkah kaki yang begitu dikenalnya membuat tangisnya meledak. Sebisa mungkin dia mempercepat gerakkannya yang tak jauh beda seperti binatang yang terluka.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Pergerakkannya berhenti saat dia melihat kaki telanjang yang berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya. Kaki itu, Jong Suk tidak akan melupakannya. Kaki yang menjerat dan mengukungnya. Kaki yang dulu selalu berlari mengejarnya dan membawanya berlari bersama, sebelum perasaan itu muncul dihatinya. Kini kaki itu seolah akan selalu menginjaknya. Orang yang dicintainya dan dengan mudah menghancurkannya.

"Kau terlalu sombong untuk berlagak kuat didepanku" sinis Woobin yang mencengkram dagu Jongsuk kasar hingga Jongsuk meringis.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya hiks… kenapa kau tidak percaya hiks… Anak ini, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya? Hiks… Dia anakmu juga Woobin ah hiks…" erang Jongsuk susah payah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menggugurkan janin haram dan menjijikan itu?" sinis Woobin.

"Woobin ah… kenapa kau tega sekali hiks… Hanya karena kekasihmu meninggal hiks.. kenapa kau melampiaskan amarahmu padaku? Kenapa kau menuduhku membunuhnya? Hiks… Wae? Hiks… Apa salahku? Hiks…"

"Kusarankan untuk terakhir kalinya, matilah bersama janin yang kau cintai itu. Ingatlah seumur hidupmu, tak ada seorangpun yang ingin melihatmu lagi. Bahkan eomma-mu sendiri. Ck" decaknya malas dan meninggalkan Jongsuk dengan luka di hati yang bernanah.

"Hiks… Baby, jangan takut ne hiks… ada eomma disini hiks…"

.

.

.

Jongsuk benar-benar hidup sendirian sekarang. Disaat perutnya membesarpun, hanya nenek baik hati yang menjadi boss tempat dia bekerja di perpustakaan lah yang membantunya. Meski awalnya nenek itu kaget karena Jongsuk seorang male-pregnant, tapi melihat Jongsuk yang kesusahan, dia tak tega juga. Bagi Jongsuk, nenek itu adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya.

Hingga hari dimana anaknya lahir dan membuat hidupnya sedikit melupakan masa lalu datang. Dua tahun bersama anaknya cukup membuatnya bahagia, hingga banyak yang mempertanyakan siapa eomma dari anaknya dan saat mereka tahu bahwa Jongsuk adalah eomma dari anak itu, Jongsuk di cap pembawa sial dan menjijikan. Hal aneh yang bahkan mereka yakini sebagai penyebab sialnya kampong mereka.

Tak tega anaknya hidup dalam dunia yang keras, Jongsuk menitipkan anaknya kedalam sebuah panti asuhan yang lokasinya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya kemarin. Jongsuk mencium kening anaknya sedih, tapi dia berjanji akan mengunjungi anaknya saat waktunya tiba. "Annyeong Lee Jong Ah… Eomma akan membawamu dalam dekapan eomma lagi saat kau besar nanti ne… Hiks…"

"Tenanglah… Kami akan menjaganya untuk anda. Kami pastikan dia tidak akan disentuh oleh siapapun" ujar pemilik panti tersebut dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya.

"Ne, aku akan mengirimkan kado tiap dia ulang tahun. Pastikan dia menerimanya ne hiks… Aku pergi sekarang hiks…"

"Hati-hati tuan" seru pemilik panti itu lagi.

Jongsung pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekalipun. Saat tak mendengar tangisan Jong Ah anaknya, hatinya sedikit tenang. Jika dia berbalik, mungkin dia akan menarik kembali anaknya ketempatnya dulu.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

TES

"Jongsuk shi?" Sora melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongsuk yang tampak melamun, bahkan meneteskan air mata.

"Eh N- Ne! So-" baru saja sadar dari lamunan kelamnya, sontak mata Jongsuk membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan saat melihat namja yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Eyyy Jongsuk Shi? Kenapa menatap suamiku yang sedang makan sampai seperti melihat hantu begitu?" tanya Shinhye yang duduk disamping Sora sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Ah mi- mianhae" jawab Jongsuk dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Jongsuk shi? Gwencana?" tanya Sora saat melihat wajah Jongsuk yang memucat. Jongsuk hanya mengucapkan kata gwencana. Lalu Sora beralih pada namja yang duduk disamping Jongsuk yang tampak lahap memakan makanannya.

"Woobin shi tumben kemari? Hahaaaa" canda Sora yang dihadiahi tawa oleh Shinhye. Woobin ikut tersenyum dan menatap Jongsuk saat menjawab pertanyaan Sora.

"Aku sedang mencari budakku yang dulu kubuang" jawab Woobin yang membuat Sora dan Shinhye mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti saat Woobin kembali melahap makanannya.

Mereka tidak sadar dan tidak akan mengerti kenapa Jongsuk memucat dan terpaku saat Woobin berada disampingnya.

"APPA!" pekik sebuah suara yang membuat Woobin tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju yeoja kecil bernama Kim Boo Young itu.

"Eyyyy jangan lupakan aku" seru Shinhye yang ikut menjahili Booyoung yang digendong Woobin.

TES

"Jongsuk shi? Kau menangis?" tanya Sora yang baru sadar kalau Jongsuk tengah menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara.

"Aniya… hanya… aku teringat pada anakku" ujar Jongsuk yang membuat Sora kaget saat tahu bahwa Jongsuk sudah punya anak.

"OMO! Kau sudah punya istri dan anak?"

"Eum"

"Lalu kenapa kau sedih?"

"Eomma dari anakku-"

"Sudah-sudah aku mengerti jika yeoja itu pasti membawa kabur anakmu dan meninggalkanmu sendirian karena kau miskin. Arrasseo" celetuk Sora dan membuat Jongsuk lega karena tidak haru bercerita tentang anaknya.

'Jong Ah! Bogoshippoyooo' tangis jongsuk dalam hati. Tanpa sadar jika sepasang mata tajam tengah memperhatikan Jongsuk dari jauh.

TBC

Kyaaaaaaaa jadi juga chapter 1 nyaaaaaaa

Semoga menarik dan ada yang minat

Heee…


	3. Chapter 2

**DON'T YOU MISS ME?**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 51aca478**

**Instagram: ****kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI INCEST/ANGST/MPREG/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Cast:

Lee Jong Suk

Kim Woo Bin

Park Boo Young

**Summary**

Tidak mudah bagi Jongsuk merelakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hingga dia harus menjalani masa sulit tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkannya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woobin shi tumben kemari? Hahaaaa" canda Sora yang dihadiahi tawa oleh Shinhye. Woobin ikut tersenyum dan menatap Jongsuk saat menjawab pertanyaan Sora.

"Aku sedang mencari budakku yang dulu kubuang" jawab Woobin yang membuat Sora dan Shinhye mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti saat Woobin kembali melahap makanannya.

Mereka tidak sadar dan tidak akan mengerti kenapa Jongsuk memucat dan terpaku saat Woobin berada disampingnya.

"APPA!" pekik sebuah suara yang membuat Woobin tersenyum lebar dan berlari menuju yeoja kecil bernama Kim Boo Young itu.

"Eyyyy jangan lupakan aku" seru Shinhye yang ikut menjahili Booyoung yang digendong Woobin.

TES

"Jongsuk shi? Kau menangis?" tanya Sora yang baru sadar kalau Jongsuk tengah menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara.

"Aniya… hanya… aku teringat pada anakku" ujar Jongsuk yang membuat Sora kaget saat tahu bahwa Jongsuk sudah punya anak.

"OMO! Kau sudah punya istri dan anak?"

"Eum"

"Lalu kenapa kau sedih?"

"Eomma dari anakku-"

"Sudah-sudah aku mengerti jika yeoja itu pasti membawa kabur anakmu dan meninggalkanmu sendirian karena kau miskin. Arrasseo" celetuk Sora dan membuat Jongsuk lega karena tidak haru bercerita tentang anaknya.

'Jong Ah! Bogoshippoyooo' tangis jongsuk dalam hati. Tanpa sadar jika sepasang mata tajam tengah memperhatikan Jongsuk dari jauh.

.

.

.

Jongsuk terpekur didalam kamarnya yang kecil itu. Dipandanginya sebuah foto yang tak henti-hentinya membuatnya menangis. Dia sangat merindukan sosok mungil yang ada dalam foto itu. Gadis kecil yang dilahirkannya 8 tahun yang lalu. Wajah yang tak mampu lagi dilihatnya. Sebenarnya alasan Jongsuk menitipkan Jong Ah ke panti bukan hanya karena cacian para tetangga, tapi juga karena wajah yeoja kecil itu. Wajah itu begitu mirip dengan wajah appa-nya. Matanya selalu membuat Jongsuk menangis tiap malam. Mata yang membuat hatinya selalu terkoyak tiap kali mengingat namja yang harusnya bertanggung jawab juga atas kehadiran anaknya Lee Jong Ah.

Lelah menangis, dia mencoba membaringkan tubuh ringkihnya kekasur tipis yang selalu menmaninya tidur. Lagi-lagi ingatannya kembali pada anaknya, hatinya berdenyut sakit tiap kali meneriakkan betapa dia merindukan anaknya itu. Dia ingin segera bertemu anak itu, meski bukan sebagai seorang eomma, suatu hari nanti dia akan mengambil Jong Ah dan menjadi appa angkat anak itu. Miris.

Tangannya meraba ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan nomor disana. Suara sambungan telepon menggema ditelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara seorang yeoja dewasa menyambut sambungan disana.

"Annyeong Nan Hee. Aku appa Lee Jong Ah. Bisa aku bicara dengannya? Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar" ujar Nan Hee, salah satu perawat dip anti asuhan itu.

"APPA!" pekik suara diseberang sana. Suara yang membuat Jongsuk tersenyum senang. Suara anaknya. Jika dia ingat dulu, anaknya selalu memanggilnya eomma. Entah anaknya dapat firasat darimana. Dulu anaknya selalu marah jika Jongsuk meminta dipanggil appa. Sekarang malah jOngsuk merindukan panggilan itu.

"Sayang~~~ bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan seperti biasa?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Appa… Bogoshippoyoooo. Aku selalu senang disini. Apa appa juga bahagia disana?" tanya Jong Ah.

"Eum. Appa juga senang disini dan appa lebih merindukanmu. Kau makanlah yang banyak agar tetap sehat" lirih Jongsuk saat mendengar anaknya merindukannya. Dulu, sedikitpun kata rindu tak pernah keluar dari mulut anaknya itu. Anaknya akan selalu merengek minta ditemui daripada berbicara hal yang sama tiap kali Jongsuk menelpon. Bahkan tak jarang anaknya menolak panggilannya. Syukurlah, sekarang anaknya mulai mengerti keadaan. Mungkin anaknya mulai berusaha membuatnya senang.

"Appa juga makan yang benar disana. Aku tidur dulu ya appa. Besok aku harus sekolah. Annyeong. Jaljayooo"

PIP

PIP

PIP

Jongsuk menghela napas panjang saat sambungan itu putus begitu saja. Padahal dia masih ingin mendengar suara anaknya. Seolah menurut, Jongsukpun mencoba melelapkan matanya. "Besok, semoga lebih ringan. Semoga tidak bertemu dia lagi. Amin".

.

.

.

Disebuah apartment mewah di Busan, tepatnya didalam kamar bernuansa pink dan biru yang dipenuhi boneka beruang itu tampak hening. Kim Woobin, menatap sendu pada anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas sambil mendekap boneka beruang yang selalu menemani putrinya tidur. Padahal boneka itu tampak usang, tapi tak sekalipun putrinya Booyoung mau memeluk boneka yang lain. Pernah Woobin membuang boneka itu dan hasilnya Booyoung marah-marah dan terus menangis mencari boneka beruang yang didadanya terdapat dua huruf alphabet besar. **"JA".**

Woobinpun tak mengerti kenapa putrinya sangat menyukai boneka beruang itu. Sebanyak apapun boneka yang dibelikan Woobin, tak pernah sekalipun disentuh oleh Booyoung. Anak itu, begitu mirip dengannya. Dia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat melihat Booyoung. Satu hal juga yang membuatnya bertahan untuk menyukai anak ini, anak itu dengan lantang memanggilnya appa dan selalu menarik bajunya tiap kali Woobin akan pergi ke Seoul untuk bekerja.

"Aku mencintaimu nak. Sangat" Woobin mengecup kening anaknya saying dan ikut tidur disamping Booyoung. Melupakan istrinya yang menangis sengsegukkan didalam kamar karena perilaku Woobin yang seolah tak menganggap istrinya ada.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup mendung untuk Jongsuk yang tengah berusaha bersemangat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang diatas gedungnya bertuliskan SIDUS Elementary School. Jongsuk akan selalu takjub melihatnya. Segera kakinya melangkah menuju kelas 3 Cloudy dan menemani para siswa yang masih menunggu guru datang. Walau sebenarnya Jongsuk terus diusili murid-murid itu. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada banyak murid yeoja yang terus berusaha dekat dengan Jongsuk karena Jongsuk yang imut dimata mereka.

"Eyyy main yang benar anak-anak. YAK SONG JONG KI jangan ganggu teman yeoja mu. YAK BANG YONG GUK YAK YAK!" kira-kira begitulah pekikkan Jongsuk beberapa hari ini di sekolah itu. Nama-nama yang disebutnya tentulah anak-anak nakal yang bermasalah yang selalu membuat onar diumur yang belia.

"MORNIIIIIINNGGG!" seru Sora memasuki kelasnya dengan menggandeng yeoja yang tak kalah sering membuat masalah dengan malas masuk kelas.

"MORNING SORA SAENIIIIMMM!" seru murid-murid menyambut Sora dan langsung duduk rapi. Lalu murid namja bernama Jongki langsung menarik tangan Booyoung dan mendudukkannya bersama dirinya, dibangku sebelahnya dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin, meski Booyoung hanya menatapnya datar.

Satu hal yang membuat Jongsuk merasa heran. Entah kenapa Jongsuk merasa dadanya berdenyut aneh setiap kali Booyoung menatapnya walau sekilas. Bahkan mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Lalu Jongsuk tersenyum lirih saat mengingat Jong Ah dan Booyoung memiliki appa yang sama. Oleh karena itu, mata itu terlihat sangat familiar.

"Sssstttt" Jongsuk mengatur duduk anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran dan sibuk bermain saat Sora sudah akan memulai pelajarannya. Sora pun memberikan jempolnya pada Jongsuk lalu keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Jongsuk memperhatikan anak-anak berkeluaran dari kelas dan menyisakan Booyoung yang tidur dengan kepalanya diatas meja. "Eunngghhh hiks" samar Jongsuk mendengar suara lenguhan dan ringisan. Perlahan dia mendekati Booyoung, mencoba mendengarkan lagi, apakah itu berasal dari Booyoung.

"Eomma~~~ hiks… appo hiks…"

DEG

Jongsuk langsung berjalan cepat menuju Booyoung yang tampak kesakitan. "Booyoung ah! Gwencana?" tanya Jongsuk panic saat Booyoung terus mendekap perut layaknya anak yang sakit perut. Jongsuk mencoba menyentuh yeoja kecil itu, namun dengan cepat pula Booyoung menepis tangan Jongsuk.

"KKA!" pekik Booyoung tepat didepan wajah Jongsuk dengan menangis sengsegukkan. Seketika itu juga hati Jongsuk berdenyut sakit saat melihat mata serupa Woobin itu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membasahi wajah dinginnya.

"Waeyo? Ayo ke ruang kesehatan. Akan ada dokter yang mena-"

"KUBILANG KKA! KKA! Hiks… eomma~~~ perutku sakit hiks…" rengek Booyoung yang semakin memekik kesakitan dan terus memanggil eommanya.

"Ahjussi janji akan memanggilkan eommamu, tapi kau harus segera dibawa ke ruang kesehatan!" geram Jongsuk.

"Jeongmalyo? Kau akan memanggilkan eommaku? Hiks… Janji? Hiks…" lirih Booyoung yang menatap iba pada Jongsuk.

"Ne!" dan saat itu juga jongsuk langsung menggendong Booyoung menuju ruang kesehatan.

Nyatanya, lagi-lagi Jongsuk harus kewalahan mencari ruang kesehatan. Dia terlalu kalut sampai tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang bertanya tentang keadaan anak didalam gendongannya. Hingga akhirnya setelah turun tangga beberapa kali, akhirnya dia melihat ruangan yang didepannya bertuliskan ruang kesehatan. Seccepatnya Jongsuk mendobrak pintu ruang kesehatan hingga penjaganya kaget setengah mati akibat ulahnya. "CEPAT PERIKSA ANAK INI!" pekik Jongsuk panic.

"N-Ne" jawab yeoja yang menjaga ruangan itu takut setengah mati saat dibentak oleh orang yang jelas-jelas baru dikenalnya.

Jongsuk melihat sendiri bagaimana Booyoung diperiksa dan diberi obat penenang hingga tertidur. Apalagi saat kulit lengan yeoja kecil itu ditusuk dengan jarum suntik yang tak lain berisikan cairan obat magh yang diderita anak itu.

"Haaahhh syukurlah" desah Jongsuk lega. Yeoja yang menangani Booyoung juga tersenyum lega. "Gomawo" ujar Jongsuk dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah lelahnya. Tapi tak mengurangi pesonanya sedikitpun.

"N- Ne" gugup yeoja itu.

"Mianhae jika membuatmu kaget. Aku hanya terlalu panic tadi. Ah! Aku Lee Jong Suk" salam Jongsuk.

"Jin Se Yeon" yeoja itu menyambut salaman tangan Jongsuk dan debaran aneh membuat wajah yeoja itu memerah. Jongsuk yang tak terlalu mengertipun segera melepaskan salaman tangan mereka.

"Tolong jagakan yeoja ini, aku akan memanggil Shin Hye shi" mohon Jongsuk yang langsung melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membuat Seyeon bingung dan mencerna ucapan Jongsuk. Saat sadar akan ucapan Jongsuk, segera yeoja itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Kepalanya menggeleng melihat Jongsuk yang tampak terburu-buru.

"YAK! Kau bisa gunakan telepon yang terhubung ke ruang kepala sekolah!" pekik Seyeon dan membuat Jongsuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menyengir lebar.

"Hhhhh" desah Seyeon. Diakuinya Jongsuk memang mempesona tapi agak –sedikit- telat mikir? Seyeon terkikik geli dalam hati.

.

.

.

BRAK

"Booyoungie!" pekik woobin yang mendobrak pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan sangat tidak berprikepintuan. Namun wajah paniknya berubah melemah saat dilihatnya Booyoung tengah duduk dipangkuan Shin Hye yang memberi anaknya makan bubur. "Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila" serunya dan berjalan mendekati anaknya yang menatapnya senang.

"APPA!" seru Booyoung yang langsung berlari kearah Woobin yang siap menggendongnya.

"Gwencana?" tanya Woobin. Booyoung mengangguk.

"Tapi appa…" wajh Booyoung menekuk.

"Wae eoh?" tanya Woobin yang langsung membawa Booyoung duduk didekat Shinhye.

"Aku tidak suka ahjussi yang menolongku tadi. Dia pembohong besar! Dia bilang akan memanggilkan eommaku. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak memanggilkan eommaku!" ujar yeoja itu dengan nada kesal.

"Ahjussi?" tanya Woobin yang langsung melirik kearah Shinhye yang meghela napas panjang.

"Lee Jong Suk. Guru baru disini yang masih training" jawab Shinhye dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sejujurnya hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar ucapan Booyoung. Yeoja kecil itu tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai eomma sekalipun. Booyoung selalu memanggilnya ahjumma, karena bagi Booyoung, eommanya hanya satu. Orang yang sekalipun Shinhye tak pernah melihatnya.

"Keluarkan saja namja itu dari sini!" ketus Woobin.

"Jangan begitu. Jongsuk mana tahu kalau eomma yang dimaksud Booyoung itu bukan aku" balas Shinhye dengan suara yang bergetar. "A- aku keluar sebentar" Shinhye pun melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan appa dan aegya diruangan itu yang menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

Jongsuk berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan segelas jus strawberry susu pesanan Booyoung yang tampak seddang mengerjainya sejak yeoja itu mengatainya pembohong dan mengancam Jongsuk akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. "Aiissshhh jinca" kesalnya.

KRIEEETTTT

Kepalanya menyembul masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah. "Excuse me" ujarnya pelan dan menemukan Booyoung tengah tidur nyenyak di sofa sendirian. Perlahan Jongsuk memasuki ruangan itu dan menutup pintu pelan. "Eyyyy kau selalu tidur eoh? Hmmm ini jus mu" Jongsuk meletakkan jus itu keatas meja. Hingga suara pintu terkunci membuatnya keget dan menoleh.

KLIK

"Eh?" Jongsuk menoleh dan menatap kaget Woobin yang menatapnya dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

"Annyeong pembunuh" bisik Woobin ditelinga Jongsuk yang yang seperti terhipnotis saat suara itu menggema ditelinganya. Bahkan dengan mudah Woobin menjatuhkan tubuh Jongsuk ke sofa sebelah Booyoung. "Sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu. Apa masih senikmat dulu?" tanya Woobin yang tangan dan bibirnya menggerayangi tubuh Jongsuk.

Sementara Jongsuk meremas lengan Woobin kuat dan menangis tanpa suara. "Sampai Booyoung terbangun karena suaramu, kupastikan kau akan merasakan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini" ujar Woobin yang sudah memelorotkan celananya dan celana Jongsuk. Saat itu juga dia langsung menjebol pertahanan Jongsuk dan membuat namja berkulit seputih susu itu menggigit bibirnya kuat guna menahan suara pekikkan dan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Bahkan Woobin tak peduli dengan lelehan cairan anyir berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari bibir Jongsuk.

**Flashback**

"Jongsukkieee~~~" pekik Woobin yang melangkah lebar menuju Jongsuk yang tampak tak mendengar akibat headphone yang dipakainya.

PUK

"Eh?" Jongsuk segera menoleh dan didapatinya cengiran Woobin yang membuatnya ikut menyengir. "Waeyo?" tanya Jongsuk sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan diikuti Woobin disebelahnya.

"Eyyyy mana noonamu? bisik Woobin dengan senyum anehnya. Pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi membuat hati Jongsuk berdenyut sakit. "Aku akan kencan malam ini dengannya. Hahahaaa…" seru Woobin dengan tawa bahagianya. Tanpa pernah tahu jika hati disampingnya memekik cemburu.

"Berhenti memanggilnya noona-ku. Dia hyungku" cibir Jongsuk dengan nada sedater mungkin.

"Ahahaaaa habisnya dia sangat cantik. Beda denganmu yang jelek" ledek Woobin. Namun dia jadi merasa tak enak karena Jongsuk bukannya memukul atau memakinya, tapi malah diam dan senyum saja.

"Woobin ah, a- aku… aku mencintaimu" entah dapat keberanian darimana, mulut Jongsuk dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu. Sontak saja Woobin kaget setengah mati. "Untuk itu aku mohon, jangan pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini lagi padaku" dan Jongsukpun berlari meninggalkan Woobin yang masih sibuk mencerna perkataan Jongsuk barusan.

.

.

.

Jongsuk pulang beriringan dengan saudara kembarnya Jongshin. Wajah keduanya tak bisa dibedakan dengan mudah. Bahkan mereka memiliki potongan rambut yang sama. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka yang lumayan jauh. Tapi mereka berdua justru menikmati saat-saat dimana mereka bisa berjalan bersama daripada duduk dimobil mahal keluarga.

"Kudengar malam ini kau akan kencan dengan Woobin?" tanya Jongsuk yang tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jongshin. Jongsuk tidak mengerti, kenapa genggaman ditangannya semakin erat hingga Jongsuk meringis. Hingga tiba-tiba Jongshin menghentikan langkah mereka didepan sebuah café besar yang baru dibuat. Café yang terlihat cantik dan lucu dengan desain layaknya rumah Barbie.

"Waeyo?" Jongsuk memperhatikan Jongshin yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Jongsuk ah. Tidakkah kau merasa cemburu sedikitpun?"

DEG

Dalam hati Jongsuk sudah penuh dengan tanda tanya tentang 'apakah Jongshin sudah tahu tentang perasaannya pada Woobin', was-was. Jongsuk tak pernah berniat melukai Jongshin sedikitpun. Karena rasa sakit yang dialami Jongshin akan selalu berimbas padanya.

"Hiks… a- aku tahu ini salah ta- tapi hiks… Jongsuk ah… a- aku menerima cinta Woobin hanya untuk melihat reaksimu. Hiks…" entah kenapa perasaan Jongsuk sangat tak nyaman mendengar penuturan Jongshin. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa Woobin mencintainya dan hanya membuatnya cemburu dengan berpacaran dengan Jongshin. Namun ucapan Jongshin selanjutnya membuat Jongsuk tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya kosong hanya karena mendengar penuturan kembarannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongsuk ah hiks… Mianhae hiks…" saat itu juga Jongsuk melangkah menjauhi Jongshin yang terdiam lemas ditempat. Jongsuk menjauh tanpa perduli dengan patung besar diatas café tadi akan jatuh tepat dimana Jongshin juga tak perduli dengan teriakkan orang-orang disekitarnya yang berteriak histeris.

BRUK

Suara keras benturan patung ditubuh Jongshin dan semen jalan membuat Jongsuk menoleh dengan rasa sakit diseluruh persendiannya saat wajah kembarannya masih tersenyum dibalik balutan darah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan dalam sekejap tubuh remuk Jongshin menghantarkan nyawa Jongshin kelangit.

Jongsuk membeku. Bahkan tak peduli pada tatapan tajam Woobin yang ternyata juga berada disamping mayat Jongshin. Woobin lebih merasa sakit lagi, ketika orang yang dicintainya justru meninggal dengan cara setragis ini.

**Flashback Off**

Jongsuk menutup matanya kuat saat gerakan Woobin semakin cepat dibawah sana dan satu hentakkan kuat membuat Woobin lega setelah mengeluarkan semua hasratnya didalam tubuh Jongsuk yang bergetar menahan sakit yang seolah akan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

SRAK

"Pergi dan jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi" desis Woobin setelah melepaskan penyatuan tubh mereka. Tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir bersamaan spermanya lewat hole Jongsuk. Tak ada belas kasihan sedikitpun.

Jongsuk dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit mencoba berdiri dan merapikan celananya. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya pergi mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dia menggigil menahan sakit ditubuhnya saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangisnya langsung pecah saat keluar dari sekolah itu. Tak peduli dengan teriakkan Sora yang baru saja akan pulang.

Sementara Woobin menyeringai kejam saat melihat ceceran darah disofa yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyetubuhi Jongsuk. "Kasihan. Tch" decaknya geli. Setelahnya dia langsung menggendong Booyoung untuk dibawa pulang. Bersamaan dengan Shinhye yang masuk kedalam kantornya.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3

**DON'T YOU MISS ME?**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 51aca478**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI INCEST/ANGST/MPREG/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Cast:

Lee Jong Suk

Kim Woo Bin

Park Boo Young

**Summary**

Tidak mudah bagi Jongsuk merelakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hingga dia harus menjalani masa sulit tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkannya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi dan jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi" desis Woobin setelah melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir bersamaan spermanya lewat hole Jongsuk. Tak ada belas kasihan sedikitpun.

Jongsuk dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit mencoba berdiri dan merapikan celananya. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya pergi mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Dia menggigil menahan sakit ditubuhnya saat berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangisnya langsung pecah saat keluar dari sekolah itu. Tak peduli dengan teriakkan Sora yang baru saja akan pulang.

Sementara Woobin menyeringai kejam saat melihat ceceran darah disofa yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menyetubuhi Jongsuk. "Kasihan. Tch" decaknya geli. Setelahnya dia langsung menggendong Booyoung untuk dibawa pulang. Bersamaan dengan Shinhye yang masuk kedalam kantornya.

.

.

.

Jongsuk merendam tubuhnya didalam bath up kecil miliknya. Air panas itu tidak berefek apapun pada Jongsuk yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Meski matanya tertutup, tapi bola matanya bergerak gelisah. "Eomma hiks…" gumamnya lirih.

**FLASHBACK**

** Jongsuk yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu tidak akan pernah mengerti, kenapa yeoja cantik nan anggun didepannya it uterus mengacuhkannya dan membawa Jongshin menjauh darinya. Jongsuk terus berlari mengejar eommanya yang sejak kecil tak pernah menyusuinya. Eomma yang dengan kejam meninggalkannya begitu saja sejak dia lahir. Jongsuk tidak mengerti, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya.**

** Mata Jongsuk memanas, kakinya melemah dan dia terduduk ditepi jalan kecil yang tidak diketahuinya ada dimana dengan terus mendekap boneka beruang pemberian Jongshin. Hadiah ulang tahun dari eommanya untuk Jongshin, tapi Jongshin justru menghadiahkannya untuk Jongsuk. Dia sadar, dia sudah terlalu jauh berlari dari rumah appanya yang bahkan tidak peduli dia berlari meninggalkan rumah. Semua orang hanya memikirkan Jongshin, mengkhawatirkan Jongshin, mencintai Jongshin, menyayangi Jongshin, bukan dirinya.**

**Dia dan jongshin kembar, tapi apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari Jongshin? Kenapa semua orang hanya memikirkan Jongshin? Bahkan kini, eomma yang selalu dia dambakan kehadirannya justru membawa Jongshin pergi untuk tinggal bersamanya, bukan dirinya. Padahal, appanya juga tidak peduli sedikitpun. Ini sudah malam, tapi Jongsuk masih betah duduk disana. Jalan yang sepi, tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya menangis sengsegukkan.**

** "Eomma hiks…" dengan kaki bergetar, Jongsuk perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Jongsuk ah!" pekik seorang anak seusianya yang duduk didepan rumahnya. Anak itu langsung memeluk Jongsuk dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir. Dilihatnya wajah Jongsuk yang sembab, meyakinkannya bahwa jongsuk pasti habis menangis.**

** "Kenapa kau kesini Woobin? Ini sudah malam" ujar jongsuk dengan suaranya yang serak.**

** "Heee… tadi aku mau ketemu Jongshin. Tapi appamu bilang Jongshin sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi. Apa itu benar? Apa kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?" tanya Woobin penasaran, tanpa peduli dengan Jongsuk yang kembali menangis.**

** "Woaaaa ahahaaaaa hiks… Woobin pasti sayang sekali ya sama Jongshin hiks.. hee… syukurlah. Tenang saja Woobinnie. Walaupun Jongshin tidak tinggal disini lagi, dia akan tetap sekolah di tempat kita. Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok dan kau bisa langsung tanyakan padanya dimana dia tinggal ne. Aigooo hiks… cuacanya makin dingin. Pulang lah sebelum-"**

** "KIM WOOBIN!" pekik seorang yeoja yang menuju kearah mereka, menghentikan ucapan Jongsuk dan membuat perhatian tertuju pada yeoja itu.**

**SRET**

** "Ayo pulang!" geram Mrs. Kim sambil menyeret Woobin dan sepedanya pulang, ditambah rentetan umpatan yang sengaja dikeraskan agar Jongsuk mendengarnya. "Sudah eomma bilang jangan main lagi sama Jongsuk. Dia itu nakal dan aneh. Penyakitan pula. Anak laki-laki lemah macam itu kelak hanya akan menyusahkanmu. Kau ini susah sekali diberitahu. Dia itu pembawa sial! Kau masih tidak mengerti? Huftz!"**

** Rentetan kalimat yang tidak ditolak oleh hati kecil Jongsuk. Itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dari Jongshin. Sang appa ingin Jongshin jadi penerusnya karena Jongshin pintar dan sehat. Eommanya ingin Jongshin jadi penerusnya juga. Sedangkan Jongsuk, pintar juga tidak, menyusahkan iya.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Jongsuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Tubuh ringkihnya yang menggigil mulai keluar dari kamar mandi. Secepat mungkin dia membalut tubuhnya dengan baju-bajunya yang tebal. Dia sadar bahwa dia sedang demam sekarang, untuk itu dia segera tidur. Setidaknya itu cukup ampuh membuatnya lupa dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Jong Ah sayang hiks… Eomma sangat merindukanmu hiks…" lirih Jongsuk.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Booyoung terlihat mencari sesuatu disekolahnya. Anak itu sudah rajin masuk kelas, namun sesuatu yang ditunggunya tidak juga ada, cukup membuatnya kecewa. Sora juga bingung dengan sikap baru Booyoung itu, namun dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh ditanyapun, anak itu tidak akan menjawab. Setiap jam pelajaran selesai, Booyoung langsung berkeliaran ke ruang guru dan asisten guru untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat. Eummm sepertinya anak itu mencari seseorang, bukan sesuatu.

HUP

"Anak appa sedang mencari apa eoh?" tanya Woobin yang datang dan menggendong Booyoung tiba-tiba. Woobin mengarahkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti pandangan Booyoung yang tampak tak peduli padanya.

"Kenapa appa kesini? Appa tidak sibuk? Aku bosan bertemu appa. Dulu appa tidak sering kesini huftz" ujar Booyoung santai dan tidak sopan. Tapi justru membuat Woobin tertawa.

"Aigooo… anak appa sangat kejam eoh? Ahahaaaa" ejek Woobin. Namun tawanya terhenti saat melihat mata sayu Booyoung menatap matanya dingin.

"Aku ingin bertemu eomma tapi appa tidak mengizinkan. Sebenarnya appa tahu atau tidak eommaku dimana?" sinis Booyoung. Sontak membuat mata Woobin menajam mendengar penuturan Booyoung. Ini terlalu kurangajar dan Woobin tidak suka itu.

SRET

Dengan cepat dan tanpa bicara apapun Woobin meninggalkan Booyoung. Tidak peduli anak yang ditinggalkannya menatapnya sedih. Booyoung hanya ingin tahu siapa eommanya, tapi kenapa appanya tidak pernah mau memberitahukan keberadaan eommanya. Meskipun Woobin mengatakan bahwa Shinhyelah eomma kandung Booyoung, tetap saja otak pintarnya tidak mempercayai hal itu. Shinhye sering bersikap sinis padanya, seperti cemburu padanya. Itu benar-benar bukan sikap yang baik yang harus ditunjukkan seorang eomma pada anaknya.

"Si pembual itu dimana sekarang? Hiks… pembohong hiks…" Booyoung menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berlari kekelas, namun seseorang menabraknya dan membuatnya terpental.

"Aigooo mianhae" ujar seorang yeoja yang langsung membantu Booyoung berdiri dan memeluk Booyoung hingga Booyoung berhenti menangis. Entah kenapa, pelukkan yeoja itu membuat Booyoung nyaman dan tenang.

"Hae- halmoni hiks… lain kali jalannya hati-hati hiks…" ujar Booyoung yang masih mengelap sisa air matanya.

"Ne sayang. Mianhae ne. Haelmoni buru-buru tadi heee" ujar yeoja itu dengan mimic wajah yang mengingatkan Booyoung pada seseorang.

"Haelmoni mencari siapa disini?" tanya Booyoung.

"Haelmoni tadi mengantarkan makan siang milik Jongki. Song Jong Ki, cucuku. Apa kau menegenalnya sayang?" ujar yeoja itu sembari menyampirkan rambut booyoung ketelinga.

"Ohhh ne arayooo. Dia namja paling menyebalkan dikelasku huftz" sontak ucapan Booyoung membuat yeoja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pasti dia nakal sekali ne?" ujarnya.

"Wajahmu tidak asing. Apa hanya Jongki yang haelmoni kenal disini?" pertanyaan booyoung membuat yeoja itu bingung dan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Booyoung yang berlari meninggalkan yeoja yang disebutnya haelmoni itu. Namun yeoja itu tidak ambil pusing dan langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruangan Shinhye, Woobin menyandarkan kepalanya disofa. Sedikit banyak dia sadar bahwa sifat Booyoung tidak berbeda jauh darinya, hingga dia sadar bahwa seperti itu ternyata cukup mengesalkan. Sekarang dia mengerti, kenapa dulu dia hanya berteman dengan Jongsuk dan Jongshin, itu karena sifatnya yang buruk. Mengingat Jongsuk, sepertinya dia tidak melihat orang itu.

"Shinhye ah…" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shinhye menjauhkan pen dan kertas ditangannya dan mendatangi suaminya.

"Wae?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang kepala suaminya.

"Dimana asisten Sora dikelas?" pertanyaan tidak penting yang membuat Shinhye bingung saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut suaminya. Memangnya ada hubungan apa suaminya dengan Jongsuk?

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini. Kemarin kami menjenguknya di Rumah Sakit saat dia bilang dia akan berhenti bekerja karena sudah berani tidak bekerja disaat dia baru saja bekerja. Hmmm namja itu, sudah sakit masih saja tertawa semaunya. Aku jadi tidak tega, jadi aku akan tetap menerimanya bekerja disini. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan" ujar Shinhye tidak tega. Tanpa sadar bahwa Woobin kini menddengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

"Kudengar dari Sora dia juga punya anak dan istri yang meninggalkannya hanya karena dia miskin. Demi Tuhan! Yeoja itu sangat kejam" kecam Shinhye histeris.

_**'punya anak dan istri?'**_ Woobin terkekeh dalam hati. _**'Karangan cerita yang sangat bagus'**_ pujinya dalam hati. "Di Rumah Sakit mana dia dirawat?" tanya Woobin. Hingga Shinhye pun mengabarkan dimana Jongsuk dirawat.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat-obatan itu, Jongsuk merasakan sunyi yang membuatnya semakin kesepian. Dia benci rumah sakit, namun penyakitnya membuat dia harus berurusan dengan rumah sakit.

"Kau sangat sakit sepertinya" ujar Woobin yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Jongsuk. Jongsuk yang tidak ingin penyakitnya semakin parah hanya menganggap Woobin tidak ada. Dia benci jika harus mati hanya karena namja itu.

Woobin mendudukkan diri disamping Jongsuk. Wajahnya menatap kesekitar ruangan yang terasa sunyi senyap tanpa suara apapun. "Semenjak hari itu, menyetubuhimu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Kau yang mencintaiku bukan? Hahahaaaa" ujar Woobin yang membuat Jongsuk menrasakan ngilu dihatinya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka setelah insiden yang merenggut nyawa Jongshin itu, appamu malah melamar eommaku dan kita menjadi saudara tiri. Menjijikan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu keputusan mereka. Berkat itu juga, aku bisa membunuh appamu yang kejam itu dengan menguasai perusahaannya yang seharusnya jadi milik Jongshin sekarang" Woobin terus bercerita, sambil menikmati isakkan Jongsuk saat dia menyentuh kulit halus Jongsuk dengan tangan kasarnya.

"Perutmu… apa ini bekas melahirkan anak itu?" desis Woobin dengan meremas perut Jongsuk yang terdapat bekas jahitan itu. "Kau sangat keras kepala dan sok kuat. Harusnya kau sadar, sekali lemah… tetap saja lemah"

"ARRGGHHTT" Jongsuk memekik sakit saat perutnya diremas begitu kuat oleh Woobin. Perut kosongnya diremas begitu kuat, membuatnya mual dan sakit. Serasa infuse yang menjalari tubuhnya berhenti ditempat.

"Appo?" tanya Woobin dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Sedangkan Jongsuk hanya bisa menangis dan berharap seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan dan menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan ini. "Dulu, aku selalu ingin tahu, penyakit apa yang membuatmu begitu lemah. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi… aku justru akan menjadi yang paling abhagia saat kau mati"

"ARRRGGHHTTTT!" Jongsuk merasa nyawanya sudah diubun-ubun. Rasa sakit diperutnya semakin parah bersamaan dengan remasan tangan Woobin disana. Tangannya yang lunglai dan dingin mencoba menyentuh tangan Woobin meski tidak memiliki kekuatan disana dan hanya sekedar menyentuh. Membuat pandangan Woobin mengabur dan tanpa sadar menangis saat itu juga. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Be- Beri aku waktu arrgghhttt jebal akh" Jongsuk masih kesakitan meski sekarang tangan Woobin hanya sekedar menyentuh disana.

"Maksudmu?" Woobin menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jongsuk, mendengarkan detak jantung Jongsuk yang berpacu dengan cepat. Woobin menyandar didada itu dan membiarkan lelah ditubuhnya memudar.

"Be- beri aku waktu hiks… eegghhh a- aku janji hiks… aku akan segera mati hiks… kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi hiks… a- aku hanya ingin bertemu anakku hiks… aku hanya menunggu sampai anakku hiks sudah mendapat orang tua asuh yang baik hiks… setelah itu aku sudah siap mati hiks… percayalah padaku hiks… aku hanya mencoba mengulur waktu sampai anakku bisa mengerti bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan eomma sepertiku hiks… setelah itu aku janji, aku akan siap mati… berbahagialah Woobin ah hiks… ada anak dan istri yang menyayangimu hiks… biarkan Jongshin tenang disana arrgghhhtttt mi- mianhae hiks… kupastikan kau akan menjadi yang paling bahagia setelah aku mati hiks… aku janji… AARRRGGGGHHHTTT!"

Woobin menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memanggil dokter untuk menangani Jongsuk. Dia tidak sanggup lagi berada disana lebih lama. Iblis menguasai tubuhnya namun seseorang disana… menguasai hatinya.

.

.

.

"A- apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Woobin di ruangan dokter yang memanggilnya untuk menjelaskan kondisi Jongsuk.

"Ini sudah sangat terlambat. Kanker lambung dan penyakit jantung koroner yang dideritanya akan membunuhnya kapan saja. Aku hanya bisa menyarankan agar pasien tidak terlalu senang atau terlalu sedih. Itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk jantungnya. Perhatikan juga makanan pasien. Separuh dari lambungnya bahkan sudah membusuk, itu menyulitkannya untuk menerima asupan makanan selain dirawat di rumah sakit dan mendapat asupan dari infuse. Mengetahui dia masih hidup sampai saat ini, itu sudah benar-benar keajaiban'

Woobun termangu ditempat. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Jongsuk malas bermain dan hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Bahkan Jongsuk sangat dingin dan tidak pernah berteman dengan yang lain. Ternyata, tertawapun bisa membuat namja seputih susu itu mati kapan saja. Woobin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, senang… atau sedih?

.

.

.

Jongsuk kembali membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam saat dia mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Sosok yeoja kecil dengan rambut ikalnya yang cantik memenuhi pemandangan Jongsuk. Yeoja itu meminta bantuan Sora untuk naik keranjang Jongsuk agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jongsuk.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Sora dan diangguki oleh Jongsuk. Tinggallah Jongsuk dan Booyoung diruangan itu. Jongsuk tersenyum kecil melihat yeoja yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata berair.

"Kau tidak boleh mati hiks. Kau harus menepati janjimu" ujar Booyoung sedingin mungkin menahan air matanya untuk terus jatuh. Jongsuk menggerakkan tangannya yang lemah untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Ahjussi juga punya anak yang seumuran denganmu. Dia juga tidak kalah cantik darimu. Kalian pasti akan jadi teman baik jika bersama" ujar Jongsuk lemah.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ANAKMU! AKU AHNYA PERLU KAU MENEPATI JANJIMU! HUwaaaaaaaaaa huks huks… aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma ku hiks… aku sudah ke Seoul bahkan mendekat ke tempat dimana eommaku berada hiks… tapi aku tidak menemukannya hiks…" raung Booyoung histeris. "Aku sangat hiks merindukan eommaku hiks…"

"Shinhye shi-"

"Dia bukan eommaku hiks… aku yakin eommaku seorang namja hiks… suaranya seperti seorang namja hiks… kau harus sembuh dan membantuku menemukannya hiks…" mohon Booyoung.

"Booyoungie…-"

"Jong Ah"

DEG

"Eommaku memberiku panggilan seperti itu"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Lee Jong Ah? Mu- mungkinkah?"

BRAK

"Ayo pulang!" Woobin masuk dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyeret Booyoung keluar dari ruangan Jongsuk. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan membuat kepala Jongsuk pening dan buyar.

DRAP  
>DRAP<br>DRAP

"Aigooo aiissshhhh bagaimana ini?" seru Sora yang kaget saat Booyoung sudah hilang dari ruangan Jongsuk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Woobin shi pasti akan membunuhku sekarang. Aku membawa Booyoung kemari tanpa sepengetahuannya aiiisshhhh mati aku"

Jongsuk semakin pening dan membiarkan matanya tertutup meski telinganya masih dapat mendengar teriakkan Sora yang memanggil namanya.

_**'Anakku'**_

TBC

Aaaaaaaaaarrgghhhhtttt ini authornya makin stresss…

Sepertinya sudah banyak yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya… Mian lamaaaaaa T.T"

Makasih aja buat yang nunggu… annyeoonnggg,….


	5. Chapter 4

**DON'T YOU MISS ME?**

**By**

**Kim Eun Seob**

**Fb: Kim Mir Na**

**Twitter: MJaeseob**

**Bbm: 51aca478**

**Instagram: kimeunseob93**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI INCEST/ANGST/MPREG/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Cast:

Lee Jong Suk

Kim Woo Bin

Park Boo Young

**Summary**

Tidak mudah bagi Jongsuk merelakan dirinya diperlakukan seperti budak. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hingga dia harus menjalani masa sulit tanpa seorangpun yang mengharapkannya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"Booyoungie…-"

"Jong Ah"

DEG

"Eommaku memberiku panggilan seperti itu"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Lee Jong Ah? Mu- mungkinkah?"

BRAK

"Ayo pulang!" Woobin masuk dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyeret Booyoung keluar dari ruangan Jongsuk. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan membuat kepala Jongsuk pening dan buyar.

DRAP  
>DRAP<br>DRAP

"Aigooo aiissshhhh bagaimana ini?" seru Sora yang kaget saat Booyoung sudah hilang dari ruangan Jongsuk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jongsuk.

"Woobin shi pasti akan membunuhku sekarang. Aku membawa Booyoung kemari tanpa sepengetahuannya aiiisshhhh mati aku"

Jongsuk semakin pening dan membiarkan matanya tertutup meski telinganya masih dapat mendengar teriakkan Sora yang memanggil namanya.

_**'Anakku'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Booyoung menangis sengsegukkan didalam mobil mahal Woobin itu. Yeoja itu terus memaki Woobin yang tidak mempedulikannya sejak dia diseret pulang dari rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah merekapun, Woobin tak mempedulikan Booyoung, namun malah mengurung yeoja itu dikamarnya.

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

"SHIREO! Huks… huks appa keluarkan aku huks… huks appaaaaa hiks…" suara isakkan Booyooung itu tak membuat hati Woobin melemah. Woobin justru mengancam semua orang rumah kalau sampai ada yang membukakan pintu kamar yeoja itu.

Woobin menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya pening menghadapi dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia melelapkan matanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat. Tak ada yang mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jongsuk merasakan hidupnya semakin kacau. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Booyoung menyebutkan nama yang membuat hati Jongsuk mencelos. Nama anaknya keluar begitu saja dari mulut Booyoung. Bahkan yeoja kecil itu mengatakan bahwa dialah pemilik nama itu. Terlebih Booyoung tak henti-hentinya menuntut janji Jongsuk kemarin untuk mempertemukan yeoja itu dengan eommanya yang seorang namja.

"Akh sekya" koar Jongsuk yang melepaskan paksa infuse ditangannya. Diambilnya sweater yang ada dilemari kecil rumah sakit itu. Topi menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan para staff rumah sakit agar tak mengenalnya. Satu-satunya alasan dia melakukan hal ini adalah anaknya. Dia ingin bertemu anaknya secepatnya. Dia tidak ingin segala pikiran negatifnya tentang Booyoung menjadi kenyataan.

Nafasnya tersendat-sendat setelah masuk bus yang berhenti didekat halte rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Dia jadi sangat sangat merindukan Jong Ah. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia bertemu yeoja kecilnya yang ada di panti asuhan itu. Hingga tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas dan diapun tertidur.

.

.

.

"Appa…" kata itu terlontar lirih dari mulut Booyoung. Meski mata tajam nan sipit itu kini tertutup, tapi suara itu keluar dari mulutnya. Woobin yang akan mengantar makanan untuk Booyoung menghela napas panjang mengingat perlakuannya pada Booyoung. Dia sudah jatuh hati pada anak yang keras kepala itu. Hatinya jadi tak tega melihat yeoja kecil itu sampai mengigau.

KRIEETTT

Perlahan Woobin membuka pintu kamar Booyoung dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Booyoung yang tertidur dilantai dekat kasur dengan pakaian sekolah yang masih bertengger ditubuhnya. Kaki Woobin melangkah pelan agar Booyoung tidak bangun dengan tiba-tiba dan kaget. Dipindahkannya Booyoung keatas kasur dan menyelimutkan anaknya itu. Woobin sudah akan pergi, tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Boneka beruang lusuh disamping Booyoung.

"Lee Jongshin…"

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

** Woobin adalah orang yang paling ribet dan paling sibuk hari ini. Hari ini hari paling mendebarkan seumur hidupnya. Lee Jongshin, orang yang dicintainya berulang tahun. Tapi, yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang adalah karena hari ini dia akan menyatakan cinta pada Jongshin. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar, bahkan Jongsuk dibuat bingung karenanya.**

** "YAK! Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" geram Jongsuk yang tengah tidur dikursi taman belakang rumah. Bagaimana tidak geram, jika dia jadi pusing karena melihat Woobin yang sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan levis ketat itu plus bunga ditangannya itu terus mondar mandir tidak jelas didepannya.**

** "Sialan kau! Jelas kau tahu aku ini sedang gugup huftz" Woobin duduk dikursi yang sama dengan Jongsuk dan membuat Jongsuk mau tidak mau ikut duduk disana.**

** "Eiii ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam? Bukankah ini juga hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Woobin.**

** "Hahahaaa mereka hanya membuat telingaku bising. Lebih baik aku tidur" ujar Jongsuk cuek dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.**

** "Eiiii kau ini" tangan Woobin sudah akan menampar lutut Jongsuk, namun tangannya justru melayang diudara tanpa bisa menyentuh tubuh ringkih didepannya itu. Hatinya mencelos mengingat hari apa ini. Ini bukan hanya tentang ulang tahun Jongshin yang sangat mirip dengan Jongsuk, tapi… ini juga tentang ulang tahun Jongsuk. "Aku kedalam. Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam" saran Woobin dengan wajah kasihan dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu meninggalkan Jongsuk sendirian.**

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

** Cairan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari mata Jongsuk yang memerah. Merasa Woobin sudah pergi dan dia sendirian, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menangis sebanyak yang dia bisa. Bahunya bergetar saking menggigilnya saat menangis. Sakit memang. Bahkan Woobin yang dengan sengaja melihat adegan itu dari balik pintu belakang rumah hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia merasa Jongsuk lah yang aneh. Woobin sering melihat Jongsuk menjauhi Jongshin saat Jongshin mendekat.**

** "Tidak berubah. Tapi… kenapa kau menangis?" bisik Woobin pada dirinya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Woobin memasuki keramaian pesta didalam rumah keluarga Lee itu. Meski Jongshin tinggal dengan eommanya dulu, tapi sudah dua tahun ini sejak smp, Jongshin kembali kerumah Lee karena eommanya menghilang entah kemana, dan seingat Woobin, Jongshin bilang dia kabur dari rumah eommanya karena appa tirinya yang kejam. Betapa Woobin sangat ingin membunuh appa tiri Jongshin yang hampir menyetubuhi Jongshin yang cantik itu.**

** "WOOBINNIE!" pekik Jongshin girang saat melihat Woobin diantara tamunya yang lain. Kaki panjang nan rampingnya segera berlari menghampiri Woobin yang tampak gugup sekarang.**

** "Ekhem… Happy birthday" ujar Woobin cepat sambil menyerahkan bunga lili putih kesukaan Jongshin.**

** "Hanya ini? Huftz kau ini pelit sekali" cibir Jongshin manyun, namun tetap mengambil bunga itu dan menciumnya dengan senang, hingga Woobin terpana melihat senyum bahagia orang yang yang dicintainya itu.**

** "Mianhae" Woobin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jongshin yang melihat gelagat aneh Woobin langsung menjahilinya.**

** "Eiiii kau mau bilang sesuatu? Eoh eoh eooooohhhh? Hahahahaaa" ujar Jongshin yang mengetuk dahi Woobin dengan bunga tadi.**

** "Euummmmm… saranghae"**

**DEG**

** Seketika itu juga Jongshin merasa kehilangan senyumnya. Terlihat sangat shock. Tapi tak ada yang pernah tahu itu shock yang dikarenakan kaget atas pengakuan Woobin, atau kaget karena sebuah rencana tiba-tiba bermunculan dikepalanya. "Kau- kau yakin mengatakan itu padaku? Bukan untuk temanmu Jongsuk?" selidik Jongshin dengan wajah yang masih terlihat shock.**

** "Kau yang menolongku saat aku tenggelam. Kau ingat?"**

**DEG**

** Jantung Jongshin serasa mau putus saat itu juga. Wajahnya yang kaget setengah mati justru membuat Woobin makin gelisah dan takut ditolak.**

** "Saat melihat wajahmu didalam air waktu itu, aku… aku langsung jatuh hati padamu saat itu juga. Hahahaaa aku tau ini terddengar lucu dan bodoh. Tapi, jika kau menolakku, aku akan berusaha menerima" ujar Woobin dengan tawa yang kosong.**

** "Woobin ah" panggil Jongshin.**

** "Eh?" Woobin menatap mata itu.**

** "Kenapa kau bisa yakin bahwa yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu adalah aku? Bagaimana jika itu Jongsuk? Lalu… kau a-mmpph"**

** Jongshin memebelalakkan matanya kaget saat Woobin dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya dan untunglah hanya beberapa orang yang melihat. Beberapa orang, termasuk Jongsuk yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam keramaian itu namun Jongshin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah kecewa yang ditunjukkan Jongsuk itu.**

_**'Bagus Woobin. Terus saja begini. Setidaknya aku tidak memakai hatiku saat denganmu. Tapi, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat Jongsuk semakin mencintaimu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu seperti waktu itu'**_** bisik Jongshin dalam hati. Andai saja seseorang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, hanya Jongshin yang tahu.**

** "Aku menerimamu"**

** "MWO?"**

** "Aku menerima Woobinnie menjadi kekasihkuuuuuuu" pekik Jongshin denagn suara meredam.**

** "Good hahahaaa"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** 2 hari setelah mereka resmi jadian, Jongshin mengikuti kencan yang dipinta Woobin. Mereka berjalan dan bersenang-senang layaknya orang berpacaran pada umumnya. Woobin terlalu senang, bahkan Jongshin sampai tak tega melihat senyum yang berasal dari kepalsuan dan kebohongan itu.**

** "Aku ingin beli boneka itu" ujar Jongshin dengan menatap boneka beruang yang putih polos itu ****dengan mata berbinar.**

** "Ayo kita beli. Tapi ingat! Jangan berikan pada siapapun dan simpan dengan baik ok?" ujar Woobin girang.**

** "Aku tidak janji ya ahahahaaaaa"**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Woobin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas rupa boneka itu. Ada pita yang dia selipkan didahi kiri boneka itu. Pita yang menyatu dengan jepitan yang dibelinya ditoko itu juga, yang terlalu mirip hingga Woobin begitu yakin boneka itu adalah boneka yang dia belikan untuk Jongshin. Yang dia tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa boneka itu ada pada Jongsuk dan memiliki bordiran yang membentuk huruf JA didada beruang kecil itu. Tapi yang membuatnya murka adalah, kenapa boneka itu ada ditangan Jongsuk dan berakhir menjadi milik Booyoung ah atau bisa kita panggil Jong Ah?

Tanpa sadar Woobin tertidursambil memeluk Booyoung yang juga tengah memeluk boneka beruang kecil putih itu. Mereka terlalu pulas tertidur hingga membuat Shinhye lega bisa pergi tanpa harus mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Woobin.

Yeoja cantik itu meletakkan surat diatas meja belajar Booyoung dengan isakkan pilu dan tercekat agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras dan membuat dua makhluk yang disayanginya itu terbangun. Hidup 3 tahun bersama Booyoung dan 4 tahun bersama Woobin mungkin sudah cukup untuk dia yang hanya mendapatkan cinta sepihak. Shinhye memberanikan diri mengecup dahi Booyoung yang sudah selayaknya anak sendiri itu. Dia bahagia mengetahui Booyoung tidak menyukainya melalui buku harian yeoja kecil itu. Tapi, setidaknya Booyoung bilang… dia cantik.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Annyeong" bisiknya dari balik pintu dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan istana Kim yang terasa dingin itu.

.

.

.

Jongsuk sampai di Panti Asuhan Flower di Seoul. Ya, inilah nama panti asuhan dimana dia menyembunyikan anaknya ah atau agar dia bisa bersembunyi dari anaknya? Jongsuk menyesalkan hal itu. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri jika ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Jong Ah yang baru berumur 2 tahun itu. Bahkan dia dengan lancing menghubungi Jong Ah yang dia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun ditempat asing ini. Meski tujuan dia bertahan hidup hanya untuk Jong Ah, tapi jika Booyoung memang Jong Ah, berarti tak ada lagi alasan dia untuk hidup.

"NAN HEE!" pekik Jongsuk yang melihat Nanhee tengah bermain dengan anak-anak diluar bersama perawat lainnya. Sontak yeoja yang dipanggilnya itu menoleh dan membuat bentuk wajahnya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan Jongsuk.

"Jo- Jong Jongsuk sssshi?"

.

.

.

Suasana tampak mencekam. Mata Jongsuk berkilat-kilat tajam menatap geram yeoja yang kini duduk didepannya diruang tamu panti asuhan itu. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi mendengar cerita Nanhee tentang Jong Ah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjualnya? HIks Di- dia anakku hiks… kau bahkan berjanji padaku untuk menjaganya. Kita berteman sejak SMA, tapi kau sekejam ini padaku? Hiks… La- lalu siapa yeoja kecil yang berbicara padaku kemarin jika kau sudah menjual Jong Ah saat dia berumur 5 tahun?" lirih Jongsuk tak kuat lagi menahan sakit didadanya.

"Mianhae Jongsuk shi hiks… yeoja itu salah satu anak dipanti ini juga. Ouch hiks… mianhae hiks…" raung yeoja itu dan langsung berlutut dihadapan Jongsuk. "Jika kau ingin uang itu, aku juga ada karena aku tidak berani memakainya sepeserpun karena aku merasa berdosa padamu hiks… mianhae…"

"Ya Tuhan hiks… Booyoung hiks… aniya hiks… ini terlalu adil hahahaaa hiks…" Jongsuk dengan tertatih keluar dari panti asuhan itu. Membiarkan pedih hati menyakitinya berkali-kali lipat sampai dia terkapar ditengah jalan dan membuat semua orang menjerit karena kaget melihatnya jatuh dijalan raya dan membuat kemacetan.

Samar-sama matanya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas café yang berada disebrang jalan. Café yang masih sama dengan keunikan pada pernak-pernik layaknya rumah Barbie. Café yang menjadi tempat dimana kembarannya meninggal. Apakah dia juga akan mati didepan café itu. Kenapa bisa café itu ada didepannya. Hingga Jongshin menatapnya penuh luka disana dan saat mata Jongsuk tertutup, sayup-sayup suara Jongshin mendenging ditelinganya hingga rasanya kepala dan telinganya akan pecah saat itu juga.

"Jongsuk ah…"

**FLASHBACK ON**

** Jongshin berlarian dikamar Jongsuk yang berantakkan dan membersihkan kamar itu dengan hati-hati. "JONGSUKKIEEE IREONNA!" teriak Jongshin kencang hingga membuat Jongsuk merasa telinga dan kepalanya akan pecah. Jongshin selalu saja senang berteriak seperti yeoja ditelinganya. Kembarannya itu benar-benar!**

** "Aigoooo WAE WAE WAEEEEE?" balas Jongsuk memekik dengan menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya.**

** "LEE JONGSUK!" rengek Jongshin yang hampir menangis karena teriakkan Jongsuk.**

** "Aiisssshhh sayangku hyungku yang paling cantik. Waeyo?"**

**CUP**

**CUP**

**CUP**

** Jongsuk menggeliat ditubuh Jongshin dan membuat Jongshin kegelian setelah mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajahnya dan kepala Jongsuk yang berbaring nyaman dipahanya dan tangan yang melingkar diperut rampingnya. Hingga suara JOngsuk menyadarkannya dari fantasi liarnya.**

** "Yepputaaa… cantik seperti hyung" ujar Jongsuk yang mengelus boneka ditangan Jongshin.**

** "Eummm ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku untukmu. Eummm sebenarnya eomma memberikan ini untukmu. Jongsuk mau?" tanya Jongshin dengan penuh girang.**

** "Benarkah? Woaaaa daebak. Bilang saja itu hadiah untukmu dank au berikan padaku karena kasihan hmmm" Jongsuk kembali memejamkan matanya yang memang masih mengantuk di sore hari minggu seperti ini.**

** "Aniya! Ini benar-benar untuk Jongsuk! Sumpah aku tidak bohong. Hanya saja…" –ini dari orang yang kau selamatkan dank au cintai- sambungnya dalam hati.**

** "Hmmm sudahlah sini biar kupeluk kau dan bonekanya sekaligus hahahaaaa" Jongsuk menggelitik Jongshin sampai keduanya tak berhenti tertawa dan saat itu Jongsuk tidak pernah sadar jika perlakuannya justru membuat Jongshin semakin mencintainya dan semakin ingin menjauhkan Woobin dari Jongsuk dengan cara apapun.**

** "Saranghae" ujar Jongshin tulus.**

** "Nadoo saranghae hyuuunnngggggg" balas Jongsuk yang langsung tidur diatas tubuh hyungnya dan membuat Jongshin semakin bahagia meski terselip rasa sakit atas balasan cinta dari Jongsuk yang hanya menganggapnya seorang hyung.**

_**'Mianhae Jongsuk ah… mianhae… saranghae…'**_** ujar Jongshin dalam hati.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jongsuk ah… Nae dongsaeng… Nae sarang… Lee Jongsuk… kau kah itu?"

"Hyung?"

TBC…

Mian lama. Mungkin ini lanjutannya akan lebih lama. Mengingat Seobie harus segera mengurus skripsi. Mianhae kalau kalian kesal karena lama nunggu nantinya. Mianhae!

BOW

…


End file.
